


Man’s Best Friend

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, F/M, bb8 and r2d2 are dogs, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: Finn takes Beebe on a walk when they run into Rey.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Man’s Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I had in my folder that was incomplete so I decided to throw together an ending.

“Damn it Beebe! Get back here!” Finn shouts as he jumps up from cleaning up after the prize the dog has just left behind. He sprints after the dog but Beebe is too fast and agile for him so Finn is unable to snatch the leash.

Finn had agreed to dog sit Poe’s dog BeeBe. It’s what friends do he told himself, besides he likes spending time with the little furball, but today Beebe was being difficult, most obvious of which is running off. They had gone on a walk at the park since it was a nice day out. He caught Finn off guard and sprinted off, Finn unable to react was unable to tighten his grip on the leash. The dog kept running off but stopping every so often, turning around to ensure Finn was in fact chasing him before sprinting off again.

“Beebe! Where are you… I have your favorite treats!” Finn pulls out a piece of dog treats to try and entice the dog.

“Damn it Poe. This is the last time I’m watching your dog.” He curses under his breath as he continues his chase. Luckily for them they were in a park so cars and traffic were no issue but that didn’t make it easy on him with all the hills Beebe decided to run up. 

Beebe went up a hill and Finn lost sight of him. Making his way over, he noticed that Beebe was jumping around a stranger and her dog. The two dogs seemed to be playing as the stranger crouched down to pet him.

“Aren’t you a sweet boy?” The stranger giggled, running their hand through his furs as Beebe slobbered kisses over her face.

Catching his breath he approached them. “Hey. Sorry about that. He just got loose when I was cleaning the mess he made.”

The stranger stood up and pushed a strand of hair away from her face.  _ Wow she’s really cute _ . Finn thought to himself as he observed her.

“Don’t worry about it. He’s really sweet and Artoo doesn’t seem to mind. Although you should keep a tighter grip on the leash next time.” She grins.

He picks up the leash from a distracted BeeBe. “Well thanks for keeping him distracted.” He holds up the end of the leash. “The name’s Finn by the way.” He extends his hand out.

“Nice to meet you, Finn. I’m Rey.” She grabs his hand for a firm shake. 

“That’s a pretty name.” Finn chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his head, suddenly feeling heated. The white Labrador nudges his hand. “And who are you?” He crouched down and scratched the dog’s ear.

“Thanks.” Finn could swear she was blushing. “And this is Artoo, he’s my dad’s loyal pup.” 

“Well, nice to meet you Artoo.” Finn held his palm out and the dog dutifully shook his hand. He stood back up and regained his composure. His watch decided to take the inopportune time causing Finn to curse under his breath as he took a glance at the notification. Poe was done for the day. “Ah sorry Rey, I gotta get this rascal back home. It was nice meeting you.”

“It was nice meeting you too.” She smiled brightly in a way that Finn found really cute, especially the way her eyes crinkle.

“See you around?” Finn asked before leading Beebe back to their apartment.

* * *

Days gone by and Finn couldn’t help but to keep thinking of the girl, Rey. He really wanted to see her again, maybe ask her out, assuming she didn’t have a boyfriend. He really should’ve asked for her number or offer another way to meet up but in the heat of the moment he’d forgotten.

A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts. Opening the door, he saw Poe there and next to him was Beebe, following him as any loyal dog would. Finn had told him about Beebe running off, but omitted the details of him meeting that cute girl. “Hey, was wondering if you could look after Beebe while I’m gone for a bit?” Poe asked apprehensively. “I know he wasn’t the most cooperative last time, but you’re the only one I can rely on right now.”

Without protest, Finn agreed. A small part of him hoped this was his ticket to meeting Rey again. If she was walking her dog through the park last time, who’s to say she isn’t this time around? Spurred on by a new wave of optimism, he led Beebe out the door. 

A short walk later, they arrive at the park, Finn let Beebe take the lead. He knew to not tug on the leash, but also knew to take the lead. Finn’s mind was preoccupied when he felt Beebe give a jolt and start tugging him. “Woah! What are you doing?!?” Finn tried to control Beebe but the dog was a determined one and Finn had to keep his feet moving of else he would be physically dragged across the ground like some cartoon cliche.

Beebe has finally relented and would you look at that. 

“Finn!” The familiar voice rang out. 

Finn greeted her with a meek smile. “Hey, Rey! Didn’t expect to see you here today.” He tries to play it cool. 

“Oh, just my normal routine with this guy.” She tugs lightly on the leash in her hand. 

“That’s great.” Finn gathered what courage he had. “Say, we didn’t get a chance to properly get to know one another, I’m free the rest of the day…” Rey nodded in understanding as she listened in.

“You want to go get lunch?” They both asked in unison. Wide grins on both their faces as they accepted and shared a small laugh.

“Come on, I know a place nearby, we can sit outside with the dogs.” They walked side by side towards the exit.

“Lead the way.”    
  


He was going to have to give Beebe all treats.

**Author's Note:**

> Always great to hear feedback! Don’t be shy to point out any mistakes too!


End file.
